


Barbotages

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Series: Cosmowarrior [12]
Category: Captain Harlock, コスモウォーリアー零 | Cosmo Warrior Zero
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: Si je devais utiliser une onomatopée pour résumer cette histoire, je choisirais « splitch ». Ou peut-être « sploutch ». Quoi qu’il en soit, tout ceci a été causé par un pique-nique, et s’est terminé par un homard au four.
Series: Cosmowarrior [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/304599
Kudos: 1





	Barbotages

_Disclaimers : les noms des personnages ne m’appartiennent pas. Tout le reste en revanche, si._

_Repères chronologiques : suite de la série « Albator se prend pour Martine », et troisième opus de la série « Albator en vacances en Irlande ». Mais si, vous vous souvenez ? C’est Warrius qui l’avait invité pour fêter son brevet de commandement. Celui qui est encore beaucoup trop jeune pour être le capitaine Harlock a donc déjà été initié au cheval, puis au vélo, et nous voici à présent rendus au jour suivant._

_Notes de l’auteur : je voulais mettre des tomates dans cette histoire. Malheureusement, ni la saison, ni la situation géographique ne s’y prêtent : on trouve rarement des tomates en liberté en Irlande au printemps. En remplacement, je vous ai donc mis des homards._

—

Warrius Zero s’était réveillé avec un sentiment de plénitude tel qu’il n’en avait pas connu depuis le début de son cursus à l’Acastro. Peut-être parce qu’enfin, il touchait du doigt son but : sa désignation d’affectation ne devrait plus tarder et, à moins d’un retournement de situation très improbable, l’État-major lui attribuerait un commandement dès la fin de ses permissions. Un patrouilleur, si les renseignements qu’il avait extorqués au gestionnaire étaient exacts.

— Warrius, ce sourire idiot ne me dit rien qui vaille. Qu’est-ce que tu manigances ?

Warrius cilla. Peut-être était-ce aussi parce qu’il passait les meilleures vacances de toute sa vie.

— Rien du tout, se défendit-il.

Ce qui était exact, mais le petit voyou qui lui tenait lieu d’interlocuteur n’en crut pas un mot.

— Je n’en crois pas un mot, Warrius.

Harlock arborait une moue oscillant entre « boudeuse », « renfrognée » et « je passe les meilleures vacances de toute ma vie mais tu peux toujours courir pour que je te l’avoue ». Ça lui donnait l’air d’avoir quinze ans.

Ce qui était _in fine_ peut-être le cas, réalisa Warrius. Personne à l’Acastro ne connaissait vraiment les détails biographiques du lieutenant Harlock, pas même les instructeurs. Tout le monde s’accordait pour dire que cette espèce de salopard insupportable avait débuté son cursus avant d’avoir atteint l’âge légal pour s’engager, mais sans parvenir à en déduire une date de naissance probante. Les hypothèses s’avéraient multiples, aussi peu crédibles les unes que les autres. En tout cas, si quelqu’un en haut-lieu possédait l’intégralité du dossier personnel d’Harlock, aucune information d’intérêt n’avait jusqu’à présent filtré vers le bas.

Warrius se livra à un rapide calcul mental, déjà effectué maintes et maintes fois. Un, le concours d’entrée à l’Académie Astronavale était ouvert aux candidats dont l’âge était compris entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans. Deux, les intégrations en cours de cursus – dont, notamment, celle d’Harlock – étaient validées sur dossier en tenant compte d’une limite supérieure _et_ inférieure cohérente avec l’âge moyen des cadets (l’État-major tenait à l’homogénéité de ses promotions). Et trois, Harlock terminait sa troisième année. Enfin, si les rumeurs estudiantines ne mentaient pas, il avait été scolarisé au sein des Pupilles de l’Acastro quatre ans auparavant.

Ce qui signifiait en conséquence : 1) qu’Harlock devait avoir quelque chose entre vingt et vingt-huit ans (certainement beaucoup plus près de vingt que de vingt-huit, d’ailleurs), et 2) que dans trois mois, Monsieur Voyou serait affecté sur un bâtiment de la Flotte.

Il avait l’air d’avoir quinze ans.  
Il était ingérable.  
Il ne tenait pas en place.

Ça allait être l’enfer pour le commandant qui se le coltinerait.

— Warrius ? Warrius, t’as prévu quoi, pour aujourd’hui ? Encore une balade dans un « chouette coin de nature » ? Je te préviens, je ne m’approcherai plus d’un cheval !

Warrius roula des yeux, résista à l’envie de changer ses plans en une nouvelle journée « cheval » rien que pour le plaisir de faire paniquer Harlock, puis décréta finalement qu’il possédait davantage d’imagination que ça. Après tout, la région mettait encore à sa disposition tout un panel d’activités possibles aptes à traumatiser un citadin.

— Je t’emmène sur la côte, annonça-t-il. Randonnée pédestre. Et pique-nique.

Harlock lui renvoya un regard sceptique. Et un peu déçu, si l’on prenait la peine de s’y pencher de plus près.

Warrius se demanda fugitivement si Monsieur « je ne vis que pour les émotions fortes » ne venait pas d’essayer de lui signifier qu’il _voulait_ remonter à cheval. Aussi tentante soit-elle, il balaya cependant l’idée d’un geste. Et il avait préparé ses arguments :

— Le chemin comporte une bonne part d’escalade, ajouta-t-il. C’est interdit au public parce que dangereux.

Il avait récupéré toute l’attention d’Harlock rien qu’avec ces mots, mais il préféra enfoncer le clou. Avec un sourire entendu, il pointa du doigt la bouteille de Bushmills qu’il avait sortie de la réserve.

— … et on emporte ce qu’il faut pour ne pas mourir de soif, bien entendu.

Harlock se rangea à son avis sans l’ombre d’une hésitation. Béni soit le whiskey irlandais et son pouvoir de persuasion.

Il serait temps plus tard de s’interroger sur les effets néfastes d’une cuite au whisky tous les jours. Pour le moment, ils étaient jeunes, ils étaient en vacances, la galaxie les attendait : rien ne leur arriverait.

—

La balade débuta sous les meilleurs auspices : le ciel était dégagé, la température agréable, le paysage vierge de toute pollution technologique, et Harlock râlait comme il se doit.

— T’avais pas parlé d’escalade dangereuse, Warrius ?

Heureusement, il était très facile de faire abstraction de ces grognements, que Warrius avait appris à reconnaître et dont l’intensité était en général proportionnelle au degré d’enthousiasme de Monsieur Voyou pour l’activité en cours.

Harlock râla davantage lorsque le chemin rétrécit, encore plus lorsque ronces et orties se coordonnèrent pour leur barrer le passage, et gratifia Warrius de pittoresques noms d’oiseaux tandis qu’il affrontait un mur d’ajoncs.

Puis la mer leur fit face, et le silence s’installa. Il dura le temps d’un soupir. Il s’apparenta à l’éternité.

— C’est pour des paysages comme celui-là que j’adore la Terre, souffla enfin Harlock.

Warrius laissa son regard se perdre dans le lointain, un demi-sourire au coin des lèvres. Il se garda bien de répondre quoi que ce soit. Il était du même avis. Et, bien que tous deux prétendent haut et fort le contraire, Harlock et lui n’étaient pas _si_ différents. Ils possédaient les mêmes rêves, la même vision utopique de l’avenir. Ils se battraient pour défendre les mêmes paradis.

De son côté, Harlock parut s’apercevoir que son envolée poétique ne convenait pas à sa réputation de rebelle blasé, et il se détourna avec un reniflement mi-agacé, mi-gêné.

— ‘fin, ce serait mieux s’il n’y avait pas des machins piquants partout, se reprit-il en arrachant une branche de houx qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de se mettre à sa portée.

Il jura lorsque les « machins piquants » le piquèrent.

— Bordel, je hais la nature, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Warrius ne se départit pas de son demi-sourire. Cela n’empêcherait pas Monsieur Voyou de se battre pour elle, il en était certain.

Il haussa les épaules. Allons, trêve de contemplation.

— On descend, avertit-il. Fais attention, c’est maintenant que ça devient dangereux.

À partir de ce point, le sentier disparaissait tout à fait. Devant, le bord de côte tapissé de bruyère plongeait vers la mer dans un chaos de terre et de pierraille.

Cette portion de la côte était classée en zone naturelle protégée. L’accès y était, en théorie, strictement réglementé. Les aménagements inexistants dissuadaient les touristes d’y pénétrer et d’y perturber le fragile écosystème marin, mais les habitants des hameaux environnants n’avaient jamais laissé des textes de loi ratifiés par des bureaucrates de la ville les empêcher d’accéder à d’excellents coins de pêche… ou de pique-nique.

Warrius retrouva les rochers glissants comme de vieux amis. Il était souvent venu ici, quand il était gamin. L’estran révélait toujours d’innombrables trésors à marée basse. Des crabes, notamment.

— En bas il y a une pierre plate, expliqua-t-il tandis qu’il progressait avec prudence. De là, on pourra facilement rejoindre l’île aux Crabes, en face.

Il devina comme un flottement perplexe derrière lui, puis Harlock lui lança :

— Euh… Je ne sais pas si tu as vu, mais il n’y a pas de pont. Tu as prévu un bateau ?  
— Pas besoin, répliqua-t-il. La marée est avec nous.

Le flottement perplexe s’intensifia.

— La langue de sable n’est dégagée qu’aux marées d’équinoxe, précisa Warrius, mais on aura pied quasiment tout du long. Au milieu il y a peut-être vingt ou trente mètres à franchir, mais on aura le courant dans le bon sens à l’aller comme au retour. Et ne t’inquiète pas, j’ai pris un sac étanche pour nos affaires… Tu sais nager ?

Warrius n’avait pas souvenir avoir jamais entendu Harlock rester silencieux aussi longtemps. Pire, il sentit très nettement la perplexité dans son dos se transformer en appréhension. Lorsqu’il se retourna et croisa le regard figé du casse-cou(illes) le plus célèbre de l’Acastro, il s’aperçut alors que la question qu’il avait posée par pure rhétorique ne l’était en fin de compte pas du tout.

Ah.  
D’accord.

Quelques secondes de latence supplémentaires furent toutefois nécessaires pour que l’esprit de Warrius réussisse à formuler la seule déduction logique qui s’imposait :

— Tu ne sais pas nager.

La constatation eut au moins le mérite de sortir Harlock de son silence crispé.

— Si mais, euh… Pas dans l’eau.

Sérieux ?

— Je veux dire « de mer » ! se corrigea aussitôt Monsieur Rebelle en même temps qu’il rougissait de façon visible. Pas dans l’eau de mer !

Et il avait l’air de paniquer davantage que pour le cheval, c’était fascinant.

— Ben si tu sais flotter dans l’eau douce, dans l’eau salée c’est plus facile, trancha Warrius. En plus il n’y a pas de vent, pas de vagues, donc tu devrais pouvoir patauger jusqu’à l’autre rive sans trop de peine, hein…  
— Oui mais c’est… euh… plus grand.

Warrius balaya l’objection d’un geste nonchalant de la main.

— Oh, fais pas ta mijaurée…

La réponse d’Harlock se borna à un « grmf », très vite suivi d’autres tandis que Warrius l’entraînait sur le passage vers l’île aux Crabes. Monsieur Rebelle n’osa cependant plus protester à haute voix. Tout au plus marmonna-t-il un « c’est froid, merde » entre ses dents, mais il n’était clairement pas destiné à Warrius, lequel soupçonnait que toute la concentration d’Harlock était désormais exclusivement focalisée sur l’élément liquide qui l’entourait.

Lorsque l’eau leur arriva à hauteur de poitrine et qu’il fut évident qu’il allait bientôt falloir nager, Warrius laissa parler son naturel chevaleresque, fit passer Harlock devant lui et s’occupa des sacs afin que Monsieur Rebelle ait les mains libres pour barboter.

Ça le stressait. Beaucoup. Et il s’y prenait… n’importe comment, il fallait bien l’avouer. C’était un mélange improbable de nage du chien et de brasse légèrement affolée. Mais bon… Au moins il ne se noyait pas.

Une fois le chenal franchi, le fond remontait en pente raide jusqu’à une plage minuscule. Harlock s’y hissa avec force éclaboussures et un empressement qui ne prenait même plus la peine de camoufler son angoisse. Puis il s’affala sur le dos dans le sable, le souffle court.

— Tu t’en tires bien, l’encouragea Warrius.

Il y avait un temps pour les moqueries et un temps où il était préférable de s’abstenir. Des peurs plus profondes se tapissaient dans l’ombre, Warrius le sentait. Inutile de les raviver davantage.

Pareille prévenance surprit Harlock (ce petit voyou avait tendance à toujours rester bloqué en mode « moquerie » sans vraiment se soucier de la sensibilité de ses interlocuteurs). Warrius crut un instant que Monsieur Rebelle allait rejeter cette marque de sollicitude non désirée d’un sarcasme bien senti, mais l’expression d’Harlock se perdit dans le vague.

— Sur Marigen-3, l’accès aux bassins de décantation n’était pas vraiment sécurisé, lâcha-t-il, et la plupart des pompes ne possédaient plus leur coque de protection… T’étais pris dedans et tu passais dans le broyeur. Nager ou mourir, tu vois…

Des peurs dans l’ombre. Warrius le savait.

La confession engendrait plus de questions qu’elle n’en résolvait, mais peu importait. Harlock n’était jamais loquace sur son passé. Qu’il se sente suffisamment en confiance pour livrer ainsi des bribes de lui était une victoire en soi, et Warrius en ressentit une joie si intense qu’il se demanda s’il n’était pas en train de s’attacher un peu trop à ce petit salopard.

Il secoua la tête. Harlock et lui n’était pas si différents. _Nager ou mourir, __hein ?_ _E__spèce de crétin._

— Tu devrais prendre des cours.

—

Le pique-nique fut un succès. Surtout le whisky.

Après une sieste bien méritée, Warrius emmena Harlock découvrir ses meilleurs coins à crabes. Monsieur Voyou, qui avait repris du poil de la bête maintenant que ses mésaventures aquatiques s’étaient éloignées, se montra ouvertement pas intéressé.

— Tu ne me feras pas croire que ce truc se mange, s’obstina-t-il alors que Warrius exhibait une belle étrille. C’est dur, plein de pattes et minuscule !

Ce rustre de la ville n’y connaissait rien. Warrius renonça à détailler à Harlock les multiples façons de déguster les étrilles et s’employa plutôt à en trouver d’autres. Une douzaine, ce serait un bon début… si toutefois Monsieur Rebelle ne se lassait pas avant.

Monsieur Rebelle ne se lassa pas. Bon, évidemment, il ne fit pas trop d’efforts non plus, se contentant d’observer Warrius sonder les mares et de remarquer que non, il n’irait pas soulever les grosses pierres sans savoir quel genre de bestioles se cachait dessous.

— Y’a rien dans la région qui risque de te sauter à la gorge, si c’est ce qui te fait peur, ricana Warrius.

Harlock grogna.

— Trop d’efforts pour pas grand-chose, maugréa-t-il. Je ne… Eh, tu ne préfères pas plutôt ça, c’est plus gros !

Warrius sursauta. Ça ? Mais qu’est-ce que… Oh. Okay. _A priori_, Harlock avait trouvé un vivier. Rien d’étonnant en soi, il en existait plusieurs disséminés tout autour de l’île. En zone protégée, à l’abri de toute pollution, les crustacés que les exploitants élevaient là se vendaient à prix d’or.

— Nom de… Pose ce homard tout de suite !  
— Ben quoi ?

Ce type était irrécupérable.

— Lâche-le ! insista Warrius. Il n’est pas à toi !  
— Je l’ai trouvé ! protesta Harlock. Et il y en a plein d’autres !  
— C’est un vivier, idiot ! Tu crois que le propriétaire fait dans la distribution gratuite de homards ?

Bien sûr que non, répondirent les yeux noisette d’Harlock tandis que le plissement narquois au coin de ses paupières ajoutait « mais j’m’en fous ».

Irrécupérable.  
Et il serait affecté sur un bâtiment de la Flotte dans trois mois.

Warrius obtint malgré tout d’Harlock qu’il pose son homard, mais seulement après l’avoir copieusement bombardé de bigorneaux. S’ensuivirent quelques minutes confuses impliquant notamment de pleines poignées d’algues et une étoile de mer malchanceuse, puis la marée montante sonna la fin de la récréation.

Warrius poussa Harlock vers la plage.

— Allez ! Faut qu’on remballe si tu ne veux pas te taper l’intégralité de la traversée à la nage ! le houspilla-t-il.

Monsieur Voyou ne se fit pas prier. Tandis qu’ils rassemblaient qui leurs affaires, qui son courage pour se jeter à l’eau dans l’autre sens (mais Warrius ne se moquait pas, non non), Warrius fit semblant de ne pas remarquer qu’Harlock avait récupéré son homard. Il lui était arrivé, à lui aussi, de chaparder des crustacés dans les viviers durant son adolescence, se souvint-il. Le goût du risque, tout ça… Il fallait bien que jeunesse se passe.

—

En fin de compte, il s’avéra qu’Harlock avait emporté non pas _un_, mais _deux_ homards.

Warrius les donna à Mia pour qu’elle les cuisine. Ils les mangèrent le soir, accompagnés d’une petite crème à l’estragon et d’un vin blanc français.

Il n’en éprouva pas la moindre once de culpabilité.


End file.
